


The Best Damn Thing

by MinervaHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Female Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaHope/pseuds/MinervaHope
Summary: Harry hadn’t spent the last five years simping over Dracarys for it to become mainstream or something.Prompt: Girl draco who makes any guy be totally whipped for her (platonic or romantic)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103
Collections: Valentine's day 2021





	The Best Damn Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamakistan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamakistan/gifts).



> Since I’ve read this prompt I wanted to write this✨
> 
> This one is for you, Les 💕💕

Meal times had become Harry’s least favorite time of the day. Any day. Why was that, you may ask? Well, simply because the four of them couldn’t go through an entire meal without some idiot approaching Malfoy. And it was frankly pissing him off.

That day, for example, they were having breakfast before Hogsmade and of course some random Slytherin had to make an appearance at the Gryffindor table.

Harry wasn’t willing to admit that he reacted somewhat alike to all the swines that were drooling after the blond when he first saw her this summer. To be honest, he didn’t even know why he had been so dumbfounded about it. They had talked about it for about a year prior to her transition... and Malfoy had obviously pointed it out.

“What, Potter?” 

“Nothing, Malfoy.”

“You’re acting weird. What the hell is it?”

“You just- you look different.”

He wasn’t looking at her. He couldn’t. Not now, not after years of hiding this ridiculous crush on her. Hermione and Ron were probably eating Molly’s pie and laughing about how awkward Harry always was.

“That’s kinda the whole point. It’s called transition for a reason-“

“Yeah okay, smart-arse,” He replied looking at the grass, fighting the stupid blush on his cheeks.

For a while they didn’t talk, then it was Malfoy who broke the silence.

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?” Her voice was so small, so unlike her... Harry nearly choke with his own tongue trying to deny it.

“Of course not! Jesus. You’re still bratty and full of yourself, you’re still you-“ 

And Harry’s words died in his mouth as he felt Dracarys rest her head on his shoulder. What the hell?

“Thank you. Everyone is saying I look good, better, and I just- You’re the first one that says that.” 

It occurred to Harry, right there and then, that maybe if he told Malfoy how he felt, it wouldn’t be the end of the world...

But the moment disappeared as fast as it had appeared. She moved away from him, claiming she was famished and Harry decided to not say anything and just followed her.

He had actually come across a couple of more opportunities to confess his feelings to her... It wasn't exactly his fault that none of those moments were not the right ones. And now he had to endure living in these rather annoying situations. All the time.

"I'm sorry, Marco, but I've already made plans for Hogsmade."

"But that's what you said last time-"

"Maybe take the hint then." Harry couldn't help to mumble before taking a bite of his toast. Of course Hermione heard him and kicked him under the table. 

"Because it's true."

"Fine," The boy conceded. "I'll be in the Shikering Shack with the slytherins, come find me if you get bored or whatever." 

And Harry absolutely knew that the last part was directed to him. Like it was so fucking obvious that someone like Malfoy eventually would get bored of him. 

"Yeah yeah," She dismissed him waving her beautiful hand and flipping her hair to the side.

Beside him, Harry could see Ron smiling smugly. He always acted like this when Malfoy chose them. It probably was because, out of the three of them, Malfoy was the one who knew exactly how to act to make the redhead happy, she made him feel important, never a second choice, and Ron deeply appreciated it (even if he never had outright said it).

What pissed off Harry the most was the fact that he had spent the last five years watching Malfoy, thinking that she was beautiful, trying to make her laugh and annoying her just to engage some kind of conversation that eventually ended up in the friendship that they had today. He looked at her from the beginning, when Dracarys was a name that they were asked to call her in private, at least until she talked to Lucius and Narcissa, when she hadn't yet transitioned and Harry still thought that she was the most beautiful living creature in the entire planet. And now everyone looked at her, it was like everyone had suddenly got themselves a eye-doctor appointment and fixed whatever was wrong with their eyes and realized that Malfoy was indeed hot as hell.They could practically swim their way to class with how much of the drooling they had to endure daily. 

And it wasn't just the boys, Parkinson was so far gone for her that, at least once a week, she would pretend to have problems with some assignment to get Malfoy to help her. Alone. In their dormitory because 'it just made sense, they both slept there'. Stupid Parkinson, Harry hadn't hexed her yet just because she was kind of Dracarys only friend in Slytherin. 

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked and Harry just shrugged.

"Don't worry about him, Weasel. Potter's just mad 'cause I'm prettier than he is."

And it was because of things like this that Harry hadn't even hesitated to say that Malfoy was still Malfoy. He took a few seconds to admire her before rolling his eyes and replying. Her silver eyes, shining with mischief, the soft blush on her cheeks, and those pretty pink lips that she wore in a smirk. How could a person be this beautiful, honestly.

"Fuck off, Malfoy"

And god, if her laughter wasn't the most precious sound to Harry's ears it was pretty damn close to it.

Their Saturday went on as any other. Some people tried to flirt with Malfoy, she dismissed them like always. She never said yes to any kind of invitation with a romantic undertone ( this was why Harry hated Parkinson so much, because she would never confess her true intentions for those ridiculously unnecessary study lessons), and he was starting to wonder why.

Hermione and Ron had this theory (more like a delusion if you asked him), that Dracarys kept saying no to all these people because she was secretly hoping that Harry would grow a pair and finally asked her out. Of course, everytime they mentioned it, the green-eyed would simply call them stupid and, well,deny everything...And even though he was aware of how impossible it was for them to be right about this; Harry was starting to get this useless feeling in his belly whenever the blond girl rejected someone, a warm bubbling feeling that he hated because it meant that he had some kind of hope in all of this.

"You were off today," Malfoy said as she threw a rock into the black lake. "I mean, you're usually in your naturally brooding state and all but..."

They were alone in what Harry liked to call their spot. Hermione and Ron wanted to have some time to themselves because (and he was quoting Ron on this) : 'We can't snog with you two here, shoo'. If only. They clearly wanted to get him and Malfoy alone again, they had been doing that since the year had started. 

"But what?" He heard her sigh with one of those sighs that meant she was now pissed off at him. "...What?"

"Nothing, Potter."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"This"

He could see her wrinkling her pointy nose and avoiding his gaze. There was a silence, a long uncomfortable one, the kind of silence that wanted to be filled with words and Harry desperately wanted to do so. But he couldn't, he feared that if he told her the truth that she would pull away from him and he couldn't allow that.

Eventually, Dracarys melodic voice broke the silence and her question made Harry's blood freeze.

"Why do you always get like this when people ask me out?"

Harry could feel the warm spreading, red invading his entire face. Those silver stormy eyes were looking at his green ones, demanding answers, and he had never wanted to be swallowed up by the squid that lived in the lake this bad... At least that way he could avoid this situation.

"I- I do not get like- like anything, Malfoy-"

She snorted before moving her eyes away from his.

"Okay." 

"I'm serious. I couldn't care less who you date." And as soon as those words left his mouth, Harry regretted them immediately. " No. I mean-"

But Dracarys had already left the spot beside him, standing up and marching off to the castle again.

"Wait! Malfoy!"

"Fuck off"

"No! I didn't mean-"

"What?" She said, turning around to face him, livid. "I get it! You don't care, you don't want me- Well, good for you, Potter. Now leave me alone-"

She was leaving, she couldn't just leave, so Harry grabbed her arm.

What was that supposed to mean? Harry not wanting Malfoy... In what kind of fucked up universe was that even possible?

"Why do you care if I care or not" He asked her because he needed to be sure. The hat didn't almost put him in Slytherin for nothing... His courage was sometimes nowhere to be seen, this was obviously one of those times.

"You can't possibly be this obtuse-"

"Please answer me." 

Dracarys face shifted then, it turned softer somehow.

"Because I want you to care."

"Why?" He insisted, the kind look in her silver eyes almost disappeared with how annoyed she was.

"You really are going to make me say it?"

Harry didn't respond, he limited himself to look at her and waited for an answer but no words left her lips. She let out a curse, her cheeks reddening slightly, and then leaned forward to put her mouth over his.

If Harry was feeling a bubbling warm feeling just from hoping she would feel the same way as he did, it didn't even come close with what was happening inside him right there and then. Fire. Butterflies. Fireworks.

He removed his grasp from her arm only to cup her beautiful face with his hands, bringing her closer, deepening the kiss.

How could he have thought that this could ever be a problem when it was the best damn thing that had ever happened to Harry. 

He didn't know how much time had passed, maybe seconds, minutes or hours. Eventually Ron came out looking for them because it was already time for dinner.

This time Harry held Dracarys hand the entire time. This time he didn't have to bite his tongue when some arsehole tried to sit beside her at the Gryffindor table. This time he told Parkinson to fuck off when she aproched her claiming to have problems with a transfiguration assigment.

"She can't."

"Why not, Potter?"

"Because we'll probably be snogging in my room, Parkinson"

The funniest thing was seeing Dracarys' face get as red as the Gryffindor flag before punching him in the arm and apologizing to Pansy. 

He didn't miss the look in Hermione's and Ron's faces either, all smug: 'see? you were wrong', they seemed to be saying, and Harry had never been so happy of being wrong in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
